Regrets
by Calliope L
Summary: Il réflechit sur son acte et les conséquences que cela va entraîner...


**Titre** : Regrets.  
**Auteur** : Calliope.  
**Base** : KKM.  
**Genre** : Angst ou quelque chose s'en avoisinant.  
**Couple** : Yuuram.  
**Disclaimer** : Pas de pépètes pas de problèmes. (Et je me rends compte que je ne sais toujours pas qui est l'auteur de KKM.)  
**Background** : Encore du temps – Le Roi Soleil.  
**Note** : Deuxième cadeau pour Tip' parce que l'autre était vraiment court et que j'ai mis un temps certain à l'écrire. En italique on va dire que ce sont les pensées du personnage.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive ? Que ça nous arrive ?  
Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas normal. Je pensais qu'on était au-dessus de ça, que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres.  
Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Alors qu'on avait enfin fixé la date du mariage –aujourd'hui-, alors qu'on allait bientôt avoir notre deuxième enfant ! Tu aurais pu y penser non ?  
Pense à ce qu'ils vont devenir sans toi, à ce que je devrais leur dire quand ils me poseront des questions à ton sujet._

_« C'était un homme qui a sacrifié sa vie à la guerre pour sauver sa famille, un égoïste qui n'a pas pensé à rester en vie pour nous ». _

_Je n'oserais jamais leur dire ça, tu le sais bien.  
Je sais que ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute._

_Après tout, tu n'as pas pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. Pas même la nouvelle extravagance d'Anissina avec un nom trop débile pour être retenu. Personne, non. D'ailleurs même eux n'auraient pu le dire. Alors pourquoi Dai Shinmaron nous a-t-il attaqués aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas hier ? Demain ? Jamais même._

_Je repense à tous les moments passés ensemble. A tous les mots qui ont été dits, tous ceux sous-entendus et tous ceux que tu gardais enfouis en toi pour me les cacher, pour ne pas me blesser._

_Je me les rappelle tous. Comme si tu venais de me les dire._

_J'ai des regrets tu sais, beaucoup. Par rapport à toutes les choses qu'on n'a pas pu vivre ensemble et qu'on aurait du faire. Et des remords aussi, par rapport à mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi, un comportement indigne de celui qu'aurait du avoir un époux digne de ce nom._

_Pardonne-moi… c'est seulement que c'est injuste, pourquoi a-t-il fallu…_

Le jeune homme réprima un sanglot en regardant la pluie battre les carreaux de la fenêtre.

_Regarde, même le ciel pleure. Il déplore les nombreuses victimes, même si tu as permis d'en sauver beaucoup. Je suis presque jaloux, jaloux que tu aies offert tes derniers moments à quelqu'un d'autre que moi._

_Si on me donnait encore du temps, je pourrais te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Ciel, rien qu'un instant suffirait ! Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Personne n'est capable de ça, pas même Shinou._

_Je voudrais tant que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Que tu sois à ma place. Mais j'aurais insulté ta décision et tu m'en aurais voulu à mort pour ça._

_Je ne peux qu'accepter le destin, sans broncher. Je ne peux que vivre avec ta mort, gardant ton souvenir bien au chaud dans un coin de ma tête._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable pour ce qui est arrivé. Tu me dirais que ce n'est pas vrai, que c'était ta décision et que ce n'est pas moi qui aie dit à Dai Shinmaron de venir nous déclarer la guerre, que ce n'est pas mon épée qui t'a transpercé. Je sais tout cela. Je ne le sais que trop. Mais tu es mort et c'est tellement injuste._

On frappa à la porte. Les visages désolé de Gwendal et effondré de Günther apparurent dans l'embrasure, lui signifiant que le service allait bientôt commencer.

Le jeune homme essuya les quelques larmes qui ruinaient son visage et vérifia dans le miroir qu'il ne laissait rien transparaître.

Il pénétra dans la salle du trône et alla se placer derrière l'autel qui y avait été installé pour l'occasion. Son regard fit un tour de l'assemblée, ne voulant pas –ne pouvant pas- s'attarder sur les membres de sa famille complètement effondrés, sur certains nobles venus témoigner de la sympathie durant cette terrible épreuve, ainsi qu'une partie du peuple qui avait été autorisé à entrer pour cette fois.

Sur le signal de Günther, il prit une grande inspiration et commença son discours.

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer les funérailles de notre bien-aimé et dévoué Shibuya Yuuri, 47° Maoh -ainsi que mon regretté fiancé-, mort pendant le combat qui opposait Shin Makoku et Dai Shinmaron.

Notre Maoh s'est battu avec une bravoure qui mérite notre respect à tous. Rappelons-nous de ce jour comme de celui où Yuuri est mort en héros pour son peuple et pour ses idéaux…

©©©©©

Wolfram parcourut la salle vide de toute vie du regard. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à tenir pendant son discours mais il se sentait vidé. Et il lui restait encore à aller présenter ses condoléances à sa belle-famille.

_Yuuri, je te jure que j'honorerais ta mémoire en poursuivant ton œuvre de pacification comme tu aurais souhaité que je le fasse._

Owari.

17/01/06.


End file.
